


You Fucked With Me (Then You Fucked Me)

by yonekuni



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood and Violence, Crime Scenes, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Ken Doll Anatomy, Ken Doll RK900, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Assualt, Mutual Pining, Mutually Unrequited, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Porn With Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Slow Burn, Trans Character, Trans Gavin Reed, Trans Male Character, blood bein thirium but u know, gavin has depression, hank and connors relationship is background, while gavin will bottom in this its not because hes trans its because hes a bitch baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonekuni/pseuds/yonekuni
Summary: “Alright dickhead, I get it. Hah! That’s it, I’ll name you Richard.” Gavin replied smirking, finding himself extremely clever.A clear groan came from Captain Fowler, growing very tired very quickly. He went to speak, to dismiss the two, but the RK900 was faster than him in responding.“As you wish detective,” Richard gave Gavin a smile, but it was not anywhere near a kind one, it pissed Gavin off. Richard began to cough, in the middle of coughing Richard then pointedly hissed out a ‘bitch’.-Gavin learns how to accept himself and othersIn this fic, Gavin is trans and feels inadequate because of that. He has an anger problem and lashes out at others and his assholery is him trying to overcompensate manliness. RK900/Richard aint havin itEDIT: this work is no longer worked on, and will not be worked on henceforth





	1. Name Calling

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first dbh fic, I hope I do the characters justice.

“Reed, you’ve been assigned a partner to help with your current case. If things go well, he may stay here permanently with you.”

“Good evening Detective Reed, I’m an RK900, apart of the Connor line. I understand you have my predecessor here, so if you’d like to assign me a new name, please do so now.”

Gavin had barely heard what Fowler even said. Partner...permanent…. He looked, wide-eyed to see, well Connor. But it wasn’t Connor just as….the thing said. The android was taller than Connor, taller than himself. Compared to Connor though, he had a sterner face with cold grey eyes. 

Gavin suddenly felt himself getting pissed off, now realizing what was going on. Gavin glared at Fowler, who glared back, then turned his look to….the thing. 

“I get to name you huh,” Gavin said dryly, he began to smirk thinking about his own cleverness in name calling.

“It seems most logical for you to name me something other than Connor detective, given that I look and sound exactly the same.” 

Even though what...the thing...said was true, Gavin couldn’t help but disagree. His face, while only being slightly different, was definitely different. The way he...it..? Talked was also different. Same voice, but a different way of talking. The android’s height, his face looking down on Gavin, the inflection in his voice, and the fact that the thing had inferred Gavin was on the stupid side all but pushed Gavin to the edge. 

“Alright dickhead, I get it. Hah! That’s it, I’ll name you Richard.” Gavin replied smirking, finding himself extremely clever. 

A clear groan came from Captain Fowler, growing very tired very quickly. He went to speak, to dismiss the two, but the RK900 was faster than him in responding. 

“As you wish detective,” Richard gave Gavin a smile, but it was not anywhere near a kind one, it pissed Gavin off. Richard began to cough, in the middle of coughing Richard then pointedly hissed out a ‘bitch’.

Gavin’s heart skipped a beat, then went onto racing. He couldn’t believe what he just heard. Gavin moved almost instantly to Richard, grabbing him by his jacket. Gavin was so angry he could hardly think of anything to say, and looking up to see that Richard’s expression was completely neutral didn’t help at all.

“What did you say you plastic piece of shit?” Gavin spat in Richard’s face. Richard still took a neutral look.

“My apologies, did you not hear me? I called you a bitch in response to you giving me a name that implies I am of human genitalia.”

Gavin let go of Richards jacket, remembering where he was. He looked over to see Captain Fowler with a very pissed off and tired face. Gavin huffed and stormed out, not having the patience to stay and see if Fowler had anything else to say. Fowler gave a wave of his hand to Richard essentially saying “get the fuck out please”. Richard gave him a nod and exited.

-

Gavin headed to the bathroom so he wouldn’t have to immediately deal with the bot sitting next to his desk. It also didn’t hurt to try to calm down and not angrily cry in front of a machine and the rest of the precinct. He was so frustrated, it was obvious Fowler didn’t think he could handle the cases himself, and worse of all he gets assigned a bot. Gavin leaned over a sink, splashing cold water on his face, letting it drip off along with any tension he was upholding. He had to stay at least somewhat professional because this was now his business partner, his colleague, someone who he’s going to be spending a lot of time with whether he liked it or not. Gavin took a deep breath, evening his breathing, then took some paper towels to dry his face off with, discarding it in one fell swoop.

Walking back to his desk, Gavin sees Richard already working in the desk across from his. For a quick second, Gavin considered apologizing to Richard but thought that there was no need to. He didn’t owe the plastic prick anything, especially since he was there to undermine Gavin’s work.

Gavin sat down, pointedly ignoring eye contact with Richard, and even going as far as facing in other directions away from Richard. 

Richard immediately noticed Gavin ignoring him. Knowing that their investigation heavily depends on their cooperation, he decided to apologize.

“Detective Reed,” Richard addressed to Gavin. Gavin spun his chair away from Richard, who was now looking at the back of Gavin’s head. 

Irritated, Richard cleared his throat and in a sterner voice addressed Gavin again.

“Detective.”

Richard could see Gavin slightly jump from the intensity of his voice. He felt oddly proud of himself for that. 

Slowly Gavin turned his chair, his eyes meeting the very intense, very serious look of...Richard. 

“Yes…?”

“I would like to apologize, Detective,” Richard stood up, moving closer to Gavin who was now looking up at Richard. That pissed Gavin off.

Gavin stood as well, yet he still had to look up to Richard, which was starting to piss him off more.

“Apologize for what.”

“Calling you a bitch in Captain Fowler’s office. It was unprofessional of me, I was caught in the moment. I apologize.”

“Whatever” Gavin replied, he started walking past Richard, purposely bumping into his shoulder. He needed some coffee.

The day was going by too slow for Gavin. As if having to work around the weird cop buddy duo of Connor and the lieutenant wasn’t enough, he now had to work with his own Robocop. And now the bot was following him.

“Are you not going to apologize to me, Detective? I think if we were more cooperative we’d be more producti-”

Gavin cut in, pouring his cup of coffee.

“Now why would I need to apologize to you? Sure you think you can feel, but you can’t! Your feelings aren’t going to be hurt. You’re just a jumble of wires and metal and plastic,” Gavin was now leaning on the break rooms counter, very confident in his words. Richard just stood watching, once again, face neutral.

Gavin continued, ”You’re lesser than a fly. Flies can feel pain...hunger...need...You weren’t designed to be a human! You were designed to serve humans.”

Gavin went to take a sip of his coffee, it was still too hot.

Richard was only slightly irritated, he knew what he was getting into when being assigned to Gavin. He knew he hated androids.

“Perhaps I was right,” Richard replied.

Gavin’s face went from a somewhat confident look, to slightly confused.

“Right about what?”

Richard stepped closer to Gavin, he was almost inches away.

“You are a bitch.”

Gavin snapped. In an instant he threw his coffee onto Richard, for a human, it would've caused burns. Richard’s offensive programming set in and he took Gavin’s hand that he threw the coffee with, yanked it behind himself, and kneed Gavin’s incoming body. 

Gavin was quickly on the ground, wheezing for air, now also covered in coffee. Tears pricked his eyes, threatening to flow. He lay on the ground, looking up he could see Richards cold eyes.

“Dick head…” was all Gavin could muster before being helped up by other officers, helping him to a nurse. 

Today sucked for a certain detective Reed and was otherwise slightly annoying for an RK900 named Richard.


	2. Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Richard go a day and a half without each other, we learn more about Gavin's personal life and we learn about the case that Gavin left for Richard to pick up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first time writing a crime scene i am so sorry. also this chapter was gonna be way longer. like. super long, but ill just put it to the 3rd chapter. also i plan for chapters to be more of this length from now on

Gavin went home after that fight with Richard. He didn’t care about the current case, he didn’t care about Fowler, and he sure as hell didn’t care about Dick Head. Dick Head kneed him in the ribs, which wasn’t ideal. Of course, that’s never ideal, but after years of binding his chest, his ribs were not in peak condition. 

Gavin went to his bathroom and took off his shirt, inspecting his body. Quite a few scars were riddled all over his chest, the most obvious ones were his top surgery scars. They were only a few years old, so they were pink and obvious, a reminder to Gavin that he has to have surgery to be a man, that he’s not man enough.

Other scars remained, one was a stab wound, other from fights on the job, some from fights off the job, random scrapes and cuts that he can’t be bothered to remember.

Gavin circled the blossoming bruise that spread from his abdomen to his lower chest. 

‘Definitely bruised inside too’ Gavin thought, he figured he’d call in sick to let his body heal for a few days. He already had enough experience with bruised ribs to know the best thing to do was just rest, and not get kneed in the ribs again. He also didn’t need to waste money on a doctor’s visit even if it was coming from the DPD.

Gavin knew like hell he should save as much money as he could for his next, and hopefully last surgery.

He left his shirt off, and sat on his couch, surfing Netflix, checking Hulu, browsing anything and everything for something somewhat in the least bit entertaining to take his mind off about his body. Even though he didn’t like his chest too much because of his scars, he was going to show off because he paid too much money to not do so.

Dating as a teen was hard enough, it’s even harder now as a trans adult. He once had a steady girlfriend, she was cis but totally fine with him being trans and everything, but there were just some things she couldn’t understand. She couldn’t understand his anger, towards others, towards himself. She became more annoyed by it than he was annoyed by himself. They mentioned engagement a few times but neither of them proposed, and eventually, she left Gavin.

Of course, Gavin had tried dating men, but that was almost worse than trying to date women. Because he was Bi gay men had this weird hang up half the time because Gavin had touched some vaginas in his life (not even mentioning his own). He also had to be wary of trans chasers, men who weren’t gay in the slightest, and only saw him as a woman. 

Gavin was tired. He was tired physically, emotionally, he was tired of his job at times, and he was tired of hating himself, tired of not feeling manly enough. 

He didn't get up but to eat some leftovers and grab a beer, quickly plopping back down on the couch, and not leaving there for the rest of the night.

-

Gavin woke up at noon the next day with crusted drool on his face. He lazily rubbed it off and sat up. He was still shirtless and was only wearing boxers, so he was a bit cold, deciding to throw on a hoodie he had laying around. Gavin could taste a nasty musky mixture of last nights food and beer in his mouth, prompting him to get up and brush his teeth. In the bathroom he found his shirt from yesterday, throwing it in his hamper full of dirty laundry. 

Gavin didn’t own his own washer and dryer, so he’d have to go downstairs to the communal washeteria his apartment complex offered. He tried not to go there as much as possible, it could get annoying. People constantly tried to talk to him, which was annoying because he was busy, he was trying to wash and dry his clothes.

It was now more about 12:30 when Gavin now had pants on. He considered the fact that since it was lunch hours, there’d probably be fewer people. He trudged to the washeteria, hauling his dirty hamper behind. When he arrived he was relieved to see only one other person there, instead of the cluster of about 5 people at a time.

Ignoring the other man there, Gavin went ahead and started his load of dirty clothes. He suddenly found himself with not much to do.

Gavin decided to take out his phone, refusing to try and make small talk with the man sitting across from him. Always conscious about how he’s perceived, Gavin slumps down in the chair slightly and spreads his legs quite far apart asserting Total Dominance to the random guy.

He had a few games on his phone that he switched through intermittently, once one became too repetitive or boring he switched to a different one, and he went through that process for a solid 40 minutes before getting bored and looking up to check on his clothes. Looking up he caught the other guy clearly ogling at him, quickly turning away from eye contact. Gavin rolled his eyes.

Getting up, Gavin went to check his clothes. The washer and dryers were older, similar to the ones from his teens, so they took longer. The washing cycle was almost done, so he sat back down and opted to watch some YouTube. Before he could even choose a video, movement from the other guy caught his eye. Gavin watched as the man moved from his seat, next to Gavin’s. 

Gavin suddenly was on alert. There were security cameras in the washeteria sure, but did they even work? They were the only ones there, and while he could defend himself he really didn’t want to have to. Gavin watched the other man warily as he sat down.

“Hi…” the other man introduced himself, he had a nervous tone in his voice. He outstretched his hand to Gavin.

Gavin looked at the hand and to his own, slowly grabbing the other man's hand and lightly shaking.

“My names Ethan,” he started, he searched a response from Gavin but got nothing, so he decided to continue. “I’ve seen you here a few times...not that I mean you don’t wash clothes often I just mean we’ve only been in the same space at the same correlating times. For all I know you could be doing your laundry early in the morning while I’m doing it late at night.” He caught himself rambling and quickly stopped.

“Sorry,” he said, “I’m nervous.”

Gavin was experiencing a bit of whiplash, he was not expecting anything like this today.

“I can tell,” Gavin replied, he couldn’t help but smirk. This poor fool probably had a crush on him.

Ethan blushed, he suddenly looked like he remembered something, then reached for his pocket. He took out his phone and looked at Gavin.

“Could I maybe have your number?”

Gavin was a bit surprised, he wasn’t approached often, and even less often was he asked for his number.

“Uh sure” was all Gavin could reply. He took Ethan’s phone and put his number in.

Gavin and Ethan talked only for a second longer before Ethan got his dry clothes from the dryer, threw them in his basket, and left.

Gavin didn’t see anyone else the rest of this time at the washeteria. Once again he used his phone to let time pass. He didn’t text Ethan.

-

After their fight, Richard didn’t see Gavin for the rest of the day, neither did he the next day. He found it...annoying. 

‘Humans,’ he thought ‘So fragile.’

Richard continued the investigation that Gavin left off at, a homicide case where a man was killed, but it was thought to be a staged suicide. Red Ice was thought to be heavily involved. Richard visited the crime scene, analyzing all pieces of evidence to recreate the scene in order to understand what happened.

Analyzing the body, Richard found a needle prick in the victim's neck. It was so small he didn’t blame any humans for missing it. He scanned farther, identifying that the hole was used to administer an unwanted drug. He could try to lick at the wound on the victim's neck, but from speaking with the RK800 unit from the station, that was looked down upon.

Richard analyzed the rest of the body, piecing the scene together bit by bit. The body was dead before it was put here, to look like a suicide. Before dying he was on the couch, evident by a DNA trial Richard was able to scan the room for. Dragged. But no other pieces of DNA were found other than the victim’s. Richard ruled out all possible instances of a human killer. 

Was it a spouse? When someone in a relationship was killed, it is almost always the spouse. But this is an android. While androids obviously carry the ability to be angry and lash out, it’s been shown that androids are far less angry and brash than humans are. Of course, it’s not impossible so it won’t be ruled out. 

Another possibility was an android break in, but no evidence supported that, as there were no obvious signs of struggle or forced entry.

Richards, last thought was of the possibility of it being a maintenance android. They wouldn’t require a forced entry, and wouldn’t cause suspicion. 

For the easiest part, Richard looked through the victim’s web history, phone history, and bank history. He found nothing for hiring any type of maintenance, cleaning, etc. He ruled it out.

Richard ruled out the forced entry as well, considering that once again, nothing would point to it.

Richard came to a final conclusion that the spouse, who was an android, killed their significant other. He needed more though, he doesn't know the exact cause of death.

Giving no fucks as to what humans have to say, Richard sucked at the needle prick on the victim. He was able to find an interesting result.

An overdose from Red Ice, but administered through a needle. It was intentional. The victim’s significant other had to make the drug soluble, it was too much effort to be an accident. Access to the drug meant the human was a user. A fight, that would explain drag marks, uncaringly setting the body somewhere else. But there was regret, regret in actions as to why it’s staged, realization as to what the android had done. 

All Richard needed now was the killer. 

Richard swept through the house quickly, looking everywhere for any names that didn’t belong to the victim. Bingo.

-

Locating the android took slightly longer than he hoped, but that was because the humans wanted to take the lead. 

‘Fragile egos too’ Richard thought smugly.

While finding the android was harder, interrogating her was too easy. Like Richard hypothesized, she felt regret.

Richard was now able to continue onto another case, but he didn’t have Gavin with him to help choose what case. Gavin had gone home yesterday and didn’t show up at all today. He asked Captain Fowler if he knew of Gavin’s whereabouts.

“You fucked him up pretty bad Richard,” Fowler replied. “Us humans aren’t as sturdy as you.”

“He’s in the hospital?”

“No, he’s just at home. Refused to go even if we paid for his visit.”

“Thank you for letting me know Captain,” he replied and left Fowler’s office. 

Richard felt some strange feeling of needing to go see Gavin tomorrow. He wasn’t going to apologize verbally this time, but he hoped his actions would help. Richard was equipped with knowledge of healing wounds for both humans and androids after combat, something his predecessor didn’t have.

He knew Gavin would try and resist him, but Richard did feel somewhat guilty. Unlike the android he caught today though, he felt no regret, Gavin deserved a knee to the chest.


	3. Doctor Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard visits Gavin and tries to help him with the injury he caused in order to say "sorry"

Arriving home from the washeteria Gavin realized how lonely he was. Usually, when he gets home he’s just tired and will immediately fall into bed, but being home alone for so long makes him hyper-aware of his loneliness. Gavin looked at his phone, contemplating texting Ethan, but decided against it, at least not today.

It was now about one in the afternoon and he realized he hadn't eaten anything yet. Looking in his fridge he also realized he almost never went grocery shopping. Gavin found a ramen noodle package in his pantry and figured it would suffice. 

Sitting down with his bowl of noodles Gavin once again flipped through many different entertainment services, unsatisfied. The deafening silence in his apartment was enough to make him go crazy, forcing him to choose a random video to watch and let autoplay take control.

Eating while watching something was enough to distract him for an hour, but soon he got bored of sitting on the couch. 

Gavin went to the bathroom and checked on his bruise. This time it was much darker than yesterday, now in full bloom. It looked strange against his scarring. Bright pink against dark purples and greens. He kind of liked the look of it.

The feeling, however, was not as nice. Gavin lightly ghosted over the bruising, very easily feeling the tension and pain. He hissed, accidentally applying too much pressure. The area was left with a burning pain.

Gavin thought about the case he left to Richard. He figured he'd probably already solved it. He knew that if Connor was 50% better than him, Richard was 100% better. 

Inadequacy. Regret. Depression. Self-doubt. Self-hatred. 

Gavin cycled through those many times. Inadequate because he’s not man enough, he can’t even best a hunk of metal that can walk. Regret for so many things he’s said when angry because he’s always angry. Always. So. Angry. Depression because he’s worthless, unable to do his job properly half the time, can’t even hold a stable relationship. Gavin doubted himself every day constantly.

He was tired. He was sad. Gavin fell asleep on his couch and slept for the rest of the day and night.

-

Richard wasn’t a medical grade type of android, but he did his own research for the damage he did to Gavin and equipped himself properly of medical supplies. 

He arrived at Gavin’s door at 7:30 AM precise, knocking three times with equal force for each knock. Richard waited for a few seconds not gaining a response. He knocked again, louder this time.

Gavin sprung awake on his couch, very groggy and very disorientated. He almost didn’t know where he was because he woke up on the couch instead of his bed. He had kicked off his pants during his sleep, probably overheated, so now he was just left in his boxers and hoodie with it sounding like someone was trying to break down the door.

Slightly panicking, and still very disorientated, Gavin answered the door pantless, immediately regretting it. 

Richard finally got Gavin to open the door and by the looks of it, he had just woke him up. Richard stared in awe, face still neutral, he did not expect to see the detective in his underwear at any point in time.

“What the fuhck ‘re you doin’ here,” Gavin slurred. He blinked up at Richard multiple times, the bright light outside was too much.

Richard pushed passed Gavin, who was too weak to resist and ended up stumbling back almost falling to the ground. Gavin saw Richard with a small box that he set down on the coffee table. Gavin closed the door.

“Captain Fowler informed me that you have refused doctor visits, so I’ve taken it upon myself to help you since I was the one who hurt you.” 

Gavin was even more confused.

“What???”

“Tell me what you've been doing for the past 2 days, I need to know if you're making the injury worse or not.”

“Why th’ fuck do you care? You're the one who gave me bruised ribs asshole!”

“I am aware Detective Reed, I’m here to rectify my actions because I,” Richard paused and tried to make his voice sound as sympathetic as possible. “...feel bad.”

Gavin couldn't believe his ears. The piece of plastic? Feel bad? It was too funny. He actually burst out laughing, something he hadn't done in a while, and ended up hurting himself from the sensitivity of his ribs.

Richard was unamused and already slightly irritated. 

“You...you! You feel bad? About hurting me? Give me a break! How am I supposed to believe that.”

Richard processed the question and looked to the box he brought. He picked it back up and opened it, showing Gavin the contents inside. Inside was medical supplies specific to Gavin’s injuries, and not to mention the number of pain pills. Like it looked almost illegal with how many there were.

Gavin stared at the supplies, realizing maybe Richard did feel bad and maybe he should give Richard a chance.

Gavin found his pants on the floor and put them back on, he felt slightly panicky realizing he didn’t have a packer on and hoped Richard wouldn’t notice. He sat down on his couch.

“For the past two days, I’ve done almost nothing. I washed my clothes yesterday, and that’s about it.”

Richard’s expression lightened, and it was almost a smile. He set the supplies back on the table and sat down next to Gavin.

“How much have you been sleeping, and what are your sleeping positions. Have you been applying any ice to your bruising and swelling? What have you been eating for the past few days? Have you been smoking?”

Gavin sighed.

“I’ve been sleeping a lot, getting plenty of rest don’t worry. And my positions? Like...on my stomach? What do you mean.”  
“Detective, too much sleep can be bad, while I’m glad you’re getting enough rest, you need to make sure you’re also getting enough exercise in your daily routine. Your sleeping position from now on should be more upright, if anything, off your stomach.”

Gavin felt his head spinning.

“I haven’t smoked for the past few days but I’m starting to need one.”

Richard’s face looked almost offended, he took on a serious tone in his voice.

“Detective, that is not something to take lightly. My analysis of you shows that you’re a smoker, which makes me feel inclined to reprimand you for that. Especially with a chest injury, you should decline in your smoking habits. Not only because smoking is a leading cause of cancer, but you already have breathing problems from the bruised ribs.”

Richard had just reprimanded Gavin for smoking, not in an assholish way (kind of), but in a caring way. It was weird. Gavin felt weird. He didn’t think anyone could really care for him, especially not some robot.

Gavin felt confused about how he should feel towards Richard.

“I got it tin can, I won’t smoke for a while.”

Richard almost beamed at him, a true smile showing on his face. 

‘What the fuck’ thought Gavin.

“And your diet?” Richard continued.

Gavin turned away, knowing his answer was going to get him reprimanded again.

“Fast food leftovers and instant ramen.”

Richard’s smile dropped from his face, once again turning stern. Gavin held his hand to Richard’s face before he could speak.

“I don’t need another lecture, I already know it’s bad.”

Richard’s LED flickered yellow then back to blue.  
“I’ve put together a meal plan for you. So,” Richard continued, “your bruising? Have you taken anything or done anything to help?”

“Er, no, no not really.”

“What, do you like pain? You’re not helping yourself look smart.”

Gavin smirked.

“Maybe I do. Like pain that is.”

Richard rolled his eyes. He was done with the questions, now he needed to make a physical scan and analysis. 

“Please take your hoodie off.”

“What.”

“I need to make a physical examination of your bruising in order to see how much ice you need for any swelling.”

Gavin panicked again, worse this time. Richard would definitely notice his scarring. He was already in the shits with the bot, showing his scars would be a huge weak spot for him.

“Can’t you like, see through my clothes or something. X-ray vision. You’re supposed to be perfect and all that junk.”

“While I am better than my predecessor, I am nowhere near perfect, so please, take your hoodie off so I can examine the wound.”

Gavin was gripping onto the couch with so much strength his knuckles were turning white. Richard could tell he was anxious but he couldn’t understand why. This wasn’t a sexual situation, he was very clear it was for medical purposes. Richard knew humans were weird about nudity, but it was very common for human males to be shirtless. Did Gavin have body issues? Richard couldn’t see why, Gavin’s body was very fit.

“I refuse.”

Richard was exasperated, he was just trying to help. He just wanted to make things better.

 

“Gavin, please.”

Richard’s voice made Gavin’s heart jump into his throat. It sounded so human, almost needy.

Gavin took a deep breath.

“...Ok,” Gavin replied weakly. 

He lifted up his hoodie from the bottom, passing it over his head, slipping his arms through, throwing the clothing to the floor.

Richard gazed at Gavin’s body, ignoring the bruising. He found a few arm tattoos, designs that he did not know the reference of, or if there even were any. He also found many scars, all of them were accidental or in some way offensive, except for two. Two surgical scars lay under Gavin’s pectoral muscles.

‘That must be what he was so nervous about, humans are weird.’

Richard then went to focus on the bruising. He really did a number on Gavin. He reached his hand out to feel how swollen the bruise was, Gavin flinched on accident. It had been a while since anyone had seen or touched his chest.

Richard ghosted over Gavin’s bruising feeling a big difference in heat index and texture, telling him Gavin needed an ice pack asap. Richard could also sense Gavin’s heartbeat quickening. Looking up, he saw Gavin’s face turning a beet red. He took his hand away and cleared his throat.

“You definitely need to put some ice on it to make the swelling go down, and don’t neglect the pain medication if you’re in pain. That’s why it’s there.”

“Thanks.” was all Gavin could choke out in response. He quickly put his hoodie back on out of embarrassment. He was embarrassed because he had to expose his scarring and even more embarrassed because he was enjoying the touch of another person. It had been so long since he’s been any type of intimate with anyone and for Gavin, being shirtless in front of others was definitely intimate.

“I should get going,” said Richard. “I have more cases to work on.”

Richard stood, readjusting his jacket. Gavin stood as well, following him to the door. 

“Richard,” Gavin said as Richard stood outside of the doorway. He couldn’t keep eye contact and started rubbing his neck out of nervousness. “Thank you, uh... you didn’t have to help me.”

“I know I didn’t have to, I wanted to.”

“Why.”

“We’re partner’s now detective.”

Richard left Gavin’s doorway, and Gavin watched Richard leave the apartment complex. 

So many thoughts swirled through Gavin’s mind, drowning him. He realized that even though he was suffering from a very big and painful injury, he couldn’t hate Richard for it. He was a dick and deserved the knee to his chest. And they were partners, just as Richard said, so they would have to get along at some point. Gavin could see Richard was trying, he was trying to make things better, but all he was doing was being an asshole. Gavin wanted to change, he wanted to be nicer. He never really wanted to be angry or mean, but it always just happened.

Realizing he was spacing out with his apartment open, Gavin closed his door and went inside.


	4. New Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard and Gavin get adjusted to work life together after dealing with a fight in the workplace and are given a new case for both of them to solve

Gavin did like Richard said, and slept in a more upright position. He also had applied ice packs on and off the rest of yesterday. Now it was morning and he needed to go back to work, not that he was requested to be there, but because he couldn’t stand being alone for so long with nothing to do. 

For some reason Gavin felt awkward about going back, maybe it was the fact that he was publically humiliated. Maybe it was because Richard deserved an apology and Gavin hadn’t even given him one when Richard went out of his way to help him and apologize for his own mistakes.

Gavin took his time getting up and ready for work. He was going to be dealing with this injury for a while, might as well take things slow.

-

Arriving at the station around noon, the bullpen wasn’t as full as it usually was, most likely due to it being lunch hours. Gavin noticed Hank sitting together with his tin can while he ate, the android sitting on his desk, talking in an excited and happy manner. Hank’s lunch looked like it was homemade, as opposed to the usual fast food.

Gavin was going to make some snide remark towards Hank about the change in food, his weight, and something involving the android, but decided against it and instead gave the pair a glare as he walked past. He sat down, almost forgetting entirely about Richard, until he was greeted by the bot himself.

“Good afternoon Detective Reed, we’ve been assigned a new case. Details should be on your terminal.” Richard said, sitting at the desk across from him.

‘Great,’ Gavin thought, ‘now I have to see him every day.’

“Thanks…” Gavin mustered, he felt an odd vibe of tension in the room.

Logging onto the terminal, he read the case details. It was very short. There had been an android killed on the west side of Detroit, most of the thirium from the android had been missing. Of course, there was thirium splattered around the crime scene, but not enough that would cause the entire android to be empty. Looking at the crime scene pictures given, Gavin was shocked. He had never seen something like that done to the androids, and he saw the riots, the marches, he saw everything that went down a few months ago.

For a split second, Gavin looked at Richard, who was working at his terminal as well, and wondered if the bot should even be on the case if it was potentially dangerous for him. But...they didn’t know everything yet. They didn’t know if this was a serial killer or a one-time thing, didn’t know if the killer had it out for certain types of androids. They didn’t know.

‘Also,’ Gavin thought, ‘So what if he dies, he can get a brand new body, same memories, same everything. I should focus on the case.’

That thought irked him a little though, how the stupid android got his body however he wanted. There sprouted a whole new line of robotics by CyberLife for modifying androids. Most of it was body parts related. Now androids could pick different anything for their body if they so choose. Gavin couldn’t help but feel jealous.

Gavin then realized his split second of looking had turned into him staring at Richard, and he could feel that his face was not looking friendly. Richard made eye contact.

“Is there a problem Detective?” Richard asked, warning in his tone.

Gavin shook his head.

“No, uh...can you cross reference something for me?”

“What do you need?”

“Can you cross reference the coroner’s report from this murder, and compare it to the assaults that happened two weeks ago that were also on the west side? See if there is anything to link them.”

“Right away.”

Richard peeled back his synthetic skin and touched the terminal, his LED flickering yellow. It only took a few seconds and Richard already found something.

“The information I’ve gathered shows that it is possible for the same person who assaulted those androids could be the same perpetrator of this murder. All androids that were assaulted are still alive, I’m downloading their last known whereabouts now.”  
-

West Detroit had always been less desirable. Currently, it looked better than when Gavin was younger, but he knew it was just the outside. West Detroit still carried the same type of people. 

Coming upon the address Richard gave, Gavin would’ve thought it was an abandoned house if not for the car in the driveway. The pair walked up the rickety stairs to the front door. Gavin knocked on the door.

The door opened slowly and an android answered the door, it was a Traci model. She only let enough of the door open to show her face, giving a questioning look. Gavin took out his badge and flashed it to her, and with that, the Traci’s eyes went wide. She went to slam the door but Richard reacted quicker and left his foot in the doorway. 

“We’re not here to arrest you, Mia, we just want to talk,” Richard called, the android was scrambling away from the door.

Things went silent and Gavin saw Richard’s LED flickering yellow. Curiosity came over Gavin, looking into the house he saw another flickering yellow LED. Telepathy.

Richard began to walk into the house, Gavin followed behind cautiously. The android that Richard called ‘Mia’ was sitting on a well-worn sofa in the living room. She looked tense seeing Gavin, her LED flickering and spiraling.

“Gavin,” Richard places a hand on Gavin’s shoulder, “Mia has asked me to question her without you. I’m sure you can understand, we want her to cooperate.”

Gavin looked at Mia again, she was so skittish looking, he knew his more abrasive personality would probably make her self-destruct.

“I’ll be in the hallway if you need me,” Gavin replied.

Richard walked back over to Mia, and Gavin did like he said he would. In the hall there were some pictures framed and hung. In the frames Gavin saw Mia and another woman, it looked like the other woman was human, they were both very happy looking. Mia seemed much more kept together in the pictures compared to her current state. 

Gavin realized he hadn’t heard Richard or Mia speak once since he went to wait in the hallway. He peeked around the corner to make sure everything was fine and found Richard once again communicating telepathically with Mia. She looked much calmer now, but it was obvious she was still upset. Looking closer Gavin could see that Richard was connecting with Mia, both of their arms rid of their synthetic skin. Gavin knew that was 100% to get information, but it still made him feel weird. Seeing that Markus guy and his girlfriend kiss on TV with their weird glowy hand thing made Gavin understand somewhat that that was some type of intimacy. Not to mention the few times he’s caught Anderson doing weird touchy glowy shit with his android. 

Annoyance surfaced in Gavin, now he just wanted to leave as soon as possible. He then saw Richard standing, smiling softly at Mia. She smiled back, looking very tired. When Richard turned to get Gavin, they made eye contact and Richard lost his smile replacing it with his usual bored face. That made Gavin even more annoyed, and maybe slightly hurt. 

Without Richard even being able to say anything, Gavin left to the car. Richard, absolutely confused, thanked Mia for her time and followed closely.

“Detective, what’s wrong?” Richard called out to Gavin, promptly getting in the car and slamming the door.

Richard hesitantly joined him, softly closing his own door.

“Detective, are you upset that I didn’t let you question Mia? I thought you understood that I’d be the only one questioning, I’m sorry if I’ve misinterpreted anything.”

Gavin sat, stewing in his own anger and annoyance. He could feel the heat of his anger on his own face, he didn’t even know half the reason why he was upset, which made him even more upset.

“Do you hate me?” Gavin blurted, almost yelling. He couldn’t help but stare at Richard, searching for the answer in the android’s face.

Richard looked away, face looking very serious and thoughtful. Richard having to think on that question made his stomach sink.

“I don’t…” Richard started, “I don’t hate you, no. But-”  
“But?” Gavin choked out, his voice cracking.

“But I thought you hated me,” Richard stated, his face was unreadable.

Gavin suddenly felt tears prick his eyes. He wasn’t ready for that type of response, or really that response at all. Gavin had been so focused on himself this entire time, he didn’t think about how Richard was feeling. Hell, he ignored or rather decided to ignore the fact that Richard could even have feelings. Gavin knew he had been cruel to Richard, but he had been even crueler for not apologizing, ignoring him, treating him lesser than himself.

Gavin was now crying, an angry cry. Angry at himself, for everything. Richard sat silently, not knowing what to do. If Gavin did hate him, it would be unwise to try and comfort him, so he sat there, silently.

“I’m sorry,” Gavin choked out, tears violently streaming down his face, “M’ sorry for everything, for giving you a stupid fuckin’ name, for treating you like you’re beneath me, less than me.”

“I don’t hate you Richard, if-if you even want to be called that anymore.”

Richard was in shock. He, as well, wasn’t expecting this reaction from his partner. Richard put his hand on Gavin’s shoulder again, trying to reassure him.

“Even though...the name you gave me came out of malice and your fragile ego,” Richard smirked, “I feel like it fits. So I’ll keep it.” 

Gavin’s tears let up, hearing Richard accepting his apology. He then starts to laugh, realizing how stupid he was for even crying in the first place, and crying in front of his partner no less. Richard is slightly put off by how quickly Gavin was cycling through his emotions, but he didn’t mind it. He knew humans were like that sometimes.

Gavin looked at Richard, and Richard looked back, they held each other's gaze for a few moments, both thinking about how differently each of them are, yet similar in ways. Clearing his throat of mucus he just generated from crying, Gavin takes it as an excuse to continue on, and start the car they’d been sitting in for the last few minutes. 

-

Richard gave Gavin all of the details that he missed at Mia’s house. She had been assaulted by an alleged human police officer, but when scanning her memories, Richard couldn’t find any credentials on the man, and his face had been too covered to scan. Mia told him, and showed Richard, that the man had siphoned thirium out of her system, leaving her very weak. 

Assaulting androids, then siphoning their thirium made Gavin feel strange. If these assaults were connected with the recent murder, they could have a serial killer on their hands. Not to mention what the killer is using the blood for. It’s totally possible this killer was also responsible for the rise in Red Ice cases in West Detroit. 

Gavin looked at Richard during their somewhat quiet car ride, thinking about their relationship. He’s been hurt physically by Richard, and Richard then apologized by taking medical care of him. If Gavin knew any better, they were friends, but he wasn’t sure _just_ because they didn’t hate each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my dbh blog is rk800fag and dbh twitter is @azuras7


	5. New Case pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation from last chapter, where Richard and Gavin question the second assault victim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey ok so  
> my dbh tumblr - rk800fag  
> dbh twitter - azuras7

The next address given was further west, almost bordering into another town, and led to what looked to be a fairly new, but unkempt apartment building. Across the balconies, owners belongings were littered, things like bikes and chairs, and some toys if the resident had children. Hardly anyone was on the balconies though, all except one person Gavin could see smoking. 

Richard already had an apartment number, so they didn’t have to waste their time asking the building manager. Walking up the stairs, Gavin could see the insides were even more unkempt than the outside. The walls were peeling and chipping off, not to mention stained to hell. The carpet was stained as well, even crunchy in some areas. While it was disgusting to Gavin, he couldn’t deny that he knew what it was like to live here. No one was in the hallways either, it was seemingly quite minus the low mumbles of TV’s as he and Richard passed doors. 

Arriving at the designated apartment door, Gavin knocked, and once again when opened, the door gave a tentative android to answer. Once again, Gavin flashed his badge. This time though, the android didn’t even try to close the door, he fled, leaving it open. 

It took Gavin a literal second to process what happened, while Richard was already running for the android, but he wasn’t too far behind Richard when he began to run as well. 

The android ran through his apartment, jumping over his dining table and through his window to, presumably, leave through the fire escape to the alleyway behind the building. When Gavin reached the fire escape, he looked down and saw Richard following close behind the android, both of them doing crazy flips and jumps that he, nor any human, could even begin to attempt.

Doing his best, Gavin ran down the fire escape, jumping down the last few steps to try and catch up. He was probably a yard behind Richard, who was quickly catching up to the android now that they were both on the ground. 

Suddenly, Richard had tackled the android to the ground, his knee in the bots back while holding his hands behind him. Gavin quickly caught up, cuffing the android for Richard. The android was yelling and cursing at the both of them, but Gavin couldn't help find it amusing. The sight of Richard, quiet and stoic, holding the boisterous android under complete control. This was something Gavin always enjoyed about the job, outsmarting and all around outdoing the bad guys.

“Fuck you both, I’m not saying shit. Do you have warrants? You can’t search my place without a warrant.”

Gavin squatted next to the android.

“Actually,” Gavin replied, “seeing as you ran from us, that could be enough to give us probable cause. But we’re not here to arrest you, so we’d like it if you did talk to us. It would actually be beneficial to you.”

The android paused everything, his movements and his talking, to think. 

“I’m not going to the station.”

“Liam right? We don’t have to go to the station Liam, we can go wherever you’re comfortable to talk. Richard here records everything.”

-

They were back in Liam’s apartment, the android sweeping the broken glass from the window he launched himself through. Gavin and Richard sat on chairs opposing the couch, waiting for Liam to sit. When Liam sat down, Gavin began the questioning and Richard put on a mean look, seemingly trying to intimidate Liam.

“Liam,” Gavin began, “this is about the man who assaulted you a few weeks back. If you could tell us anything you know about him, remember about the encounter, and if you’re willing, Richard could access the assault through your freaky android ways.”

Liam looked at Richard, and back to Gavin.

“Only the assault right? You’re not going to try and like...find incriminating shit just to arrest me?”

This time Richard answered.

“If you focus on the assault and nothing else, then I won’t be able to see anything else. I won’t and legally cannot probe any farther without your permission, a warrant, or probable cause.”

Liam went silent again. He didn’t have his LED in, but Gavin was sure it’d be swirling yellow.

“If I’m going to go in detail with both of you...I need protection.”

“If we’re going to give you legal protection, then we have to take you to the station Liam. I alone cannot grant that kind of power.”

Silence again.

“Fine.”

“Thank you for cooperating.” 

-

Gavin was resting in his chair, feet on the table, Liam in the chair on the other side of the interrogation table. Both of them were silent, waiting for Richard to come back and give the go-ahead for questioning.

Gavin thought about Ethan, how maybe he should text him. It had been a few days, and Gavin was wanting to spend some time with someone that wasn’t from work. Richard had entered the room before Gavin could reach for his phone though, back to work.

“Alright Liam,” Richard began, “you are now protected by the state of Michigan, anything that pertains to your case, no matter how incriminating, will not send you to prison.”

Liam sat more relaxed, obviously eased by this information.

“Ok, I’ll just come out with it. I’m a pusher, I sell Red Ice, well I used to until I was assaulted. I’m in between jobs right now.”

“Who was your supplier, how did you get Red Ice?” Gavin questioned. There wasn’t any malice in his tone, but eagerness. They were getting somewhere with this. 

“The guy who assaulted me was my supplier, but he never told me how he got Ice…” Liam paused.

Gavin continued on.

“Were you able to see him? Did you ever come into direct contact with him before the assault?”

“Sure, I saw him...but he covered himself most the time...he never fully showed his face and he never gave a real name, at least it seemed like a fake one.”

“May I access your memories, Liam?” Richard asked, his expression was much softer compared to when they were in Liam’s apartment. It was much closer to when Richard was talking to Mia.

Liam answered by exposing his plastic white base, holding out his hand to Richard. Richard approached and they joined arms. Gavin felt that weird feeling again, but this time he wasn’t upset in an angry way, more like in a...longing way? He didn’t have someone he could expose his feelings, his memories, his everything to. Gavin caught himself staring, and looked away trying to act uninterested. 

“Liam was right,” Richard reported, “this man has covered himself for the most part. I am unable to make a direct correlation, but I can take screenshots from the memories I gained from Mia and try to recreate a face. That will take me some time though, I’ll do it later when I’m on standby.”

Gavin couldn’t help but smirk. He was starting to like having Richard around, he made things easier and more fun when it came to catching bad guys.

“You said he didn’t tell you where he got the Ice Liam,” Gavin continued, “was that only at first? Did he ever tell you?”

Liam took on an expression that looked like a mix between sad and angry.

“I found out the day he assaulted me.”

Gavin’s smirk had dropped. Was Liam suggesting…?

“What are you saying, Liam?”

“He used me,” Liam had tears running down his face, “He beat me unconscious and when I woke up I was getting errors like no other. My thirium had almost been depleted.”

Gavin had heard enough. He looked to Richard who’s LED was flickering yellow and red. Gavin probably didn’t even need to look at his LED, his face could’ve told him the same thing.

“Thank you for sharing Liam, someone will come in a bit and let you know all the legalities of your further protection,” Richard spoke. 

-

Gavin and Richard sat back down at their desks, to further fill out reports on this case. 

“Richard?” Gavin spoke out.

“Yes, Detective?” Richard replied.

“What did Mia do for a living...Like what was she doing as she was attacked?”

“Mia sold herself,” Richard paused, “She told me that’s all she knew what to do. After Markus demanded rights for androids, Mia was legally seen as a person. It is illegal for a person to sell their body, pertaining to sex.”

“So the bastard who assaulted her used his status as a police officer to overpower her,” Gavin concluded. 

Gavin knew the system wasn’t perfect, but he still never expected for one of his own to abuse their power like this man was doing. 

Gavin realized Richard had been rubbing off on him more than he thought. Before they were assigned, Gavin couldn’t have given a single fuck about if an android got hurt. Now, he was stewing in anger, thinking about how scared Mia was. She was so scared of what happened, she couldn’t trust Gavin. Gavin thought about Liam, how he must have felt, he was given a livelihood, a way to survive, only to be beaten and almost killed, taken advantage of.

Looking at Richard, Gavin wondered how he’d react to him getting hurt. He knew it’d happen eventually, they were officers after all, but with Richard, it was a bit different. It was more flexible with Richard, he could be replaced easily. But was it really still Richard? Or was it just another RK900 unit.

“Richard?”

“Yes, Detective?”

“What happens if you die?”

Richard’s LED flickered yellow for the quickest of moments, but Gavin still saw it.

“In the event I am killed, my memories are uploaded to CyberLife's database and are put into a new RK900 unit. Although, the more I die, the more likely I am to lose memories and parts of myself.”

Gavin absorbed this information and thought on it. He got his answer, but he didn’t know how to respond to it. 

“You’re not planning on killing me any time soon are you, Detective?” 

Gavin saw a hint of a smile.

“Was that a joke? Did you just tell a joke?”

“Hm, maybe.”

“I didn’t know androids had a sense of humor, not to mention the dark kind of humor that was.” Gavin couldn’t help but smile. He hadn’t smiled in a while.

This case was becoming too serious. More and more was pointing to the recent murder to be connected, and that meant there’d be another murder soon. 

Gavin’s social life was also being murdered, by his work at least. He talked with Officer Chen from time to time, but he really had no friends outside of work. Now he could maybe consider Richard a friend? But again, a work friend. Maybe he could invite Richard to outings and such, Richard was technically ‘his’ android. Gavin didn’t legally own him, but like a tool lent out by the DPD, Gavin had a type of ownership over him.

Richard looked happy at the little joke he made, which made Gavin smile even more.

“Hey Richard, how about we go out for drinks tonight. This case is making me want to get drunk.”

“Detective, I can’t drink.”

“I know that,” Gavin snapped, “I’m trying to be nice. We’re friends now right? Friends go out together even if one of them can’t drink (literally).”

Gavin took a chance in calling them friends, waiting to see what Richard considered them.

Richard practically _beamed._

“I would like that very much, Gavin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jpwdvjwpdgvrnwr this was getting so serious and angsty i just had to write them enjoying themselves by the end of this chapter (which i will write the bar scene next chapter heh) 
> 
> also hey i mean if youre interested in commissioning me to write something for you fanfiction wise, contact me on twitter yo


	6. Gavin Gets Fucking Wasted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin gets wasted what can I say

Gavin swigged on a beer, it was his fifth one that night. Richard had been sitting next to him the entire time, but neither of them had talked much. Gavin was trying not to think, trying to forget about work. He needed to relax, and going out to drink with friends seemed like a good idea. Although, Gavin didn’t fully think it through, only inviting his partner along who couldn’t enjoy himself at a bar.

“Detective, your alcohol level is almost at the legal limit,” Richard reported.

Gavin figured the bot had been scanning him the entire time, he caught Richard looking at him much more often than usual. 

“One more after this….,” Gavin had almost slurred.

Richard thought for a moment and nodded, not saying anything further.

Depression started to seep in through the alcohol he was drinking, threatening to send him into a depressive episode. Gavin knew if he kept thinking about himself, things would get worse for him.

“Richard...tell me something. Not-Don’t talk about work...tell me...about...you.”

It made him chuckle, the thought of Richard telling him his hobbies. What would a robot do as a hobby...drink motor oil??? 

‘No,’ Gavin thought, ‘that’s stupid.’

Richard’s eyes seemed to have a hint of surprise in them, not expecting that type of question. Gavin doesn't think he'd seen that expression on him.

“Well,” Richard began, “I am not that old, having only been activated a few weeks ago. I suppose something I like to do is solve puzzles. Of course, that involves work, but you don't want to talk about that right now.”

Gavin nods his head, trying to convey that he was listening and interested.

“Do you play, like, any video games?? Puzzle strategies? Anything? Outside of work?” Gavin asked.

“I do not have any programming to allow me to play video games, nor do I...own...anything,” Richard stated, he sounded like he was shocked by his own words.

Gavin looked incredulously at the android. He never thought about how androids could live, on their own, without humans. Was it common for androids to ‘not own anything’ or was this some weird thing that only involved Richard? 

“Sho like…,” Gavin started, his words slightly slurring again, “You don’t own anything.”

“That’s what I said,” Richard replied, the tone in his voice almost sounded like he was calling Gavin an idiot.

“Where...where do you sleep? Do you need sleep? You said earlier that you go in stasis but like...do you need that?”

“Maybe my wording was wrong, I do own a stasis unit, but beyond that, I own nothing but the clothes on my back. I do not need to go into stasis mode often, I was designed that way, so I could be more efficient.”

Gavin had been absentmindedly drinking his beer, and when he went to take another sip, he found it was empty. Gavin ordered another beer and closed his tab.

“Did they design you to be mean to me,” Gavin asked, half teasing and half wondering if CyberLife really did program these androids specifically to whom they’re going to be assigned with.

“If I remember correctly, which I always do,” Richard started, a smirk emerging, “you were the one who gave me a phallic name. I find that quite mean. But to answer your question, I already had a file on you, Gavin, I knew about your mistreatment towards androids. I was apprehensive to work with you, and when you acted aggressively towards me, I couldn’t help but defend myself, both verbally and physically.”

Gavin felt guilt creep up on him, his throat felt tight. 

“I know we’ve already made up, but...I really am sorry. I have...issues.”

“I can tell.”

Gavin felt heat creep onto his face, another joke from the android, but this time at his expense. He wasn’t angry, but he felt like he should be, like he usually _would_ be. He actually felt quite flustered, not knowing what to do, how to respond.

Out came a laugh from Richard, a light, and soft laugh. It was off-putting, it didn’t sound genuine, but the look on Richard’s face made Gavin understand it was real.

Gavin’s head was swirling, full of different emotions, not knowing which ones to act on, not fully understanding everything that’s going on around him. He tried to talk but it was more like word vomit, everything came out a garbled mess and none of it made sense.

“Alright, you’ve hit your limit Detective, I’m taking you home,” Richard said, standing up. 

Gavin went to stand too, but moved too quickly and started to wobble. He tried to keep his balance, but his body was moving more on its own than he could control. He could feel his body start to lean too far to the left, and he was about to fall, but he was quickly caught by Richard’s steady arms.

“You’re so solid,” Gavin meant to think, but actually said it out loud. He felt his face burn, even more embarrassed by this whole situation. 

“Humans,” Richard replied, but it seemed more like he was vocalizing his own thoughts as well.

Richard all but dragged Gavin out of the bar, Gavin’s arm around Richard’s shoulder. He was stumbling frequently and would have fallen over himself multiple times if it were not for Richard’s near death grip on Gavin. 

Outside of the bar, it looked like Gavin was melting, as he was slumped over. Richard called for a cab, and one soon arrived.

When it arrived, Gavin climbed in and Richard followed. 

“You’re coming with me?” Gavin asked.

Richard paused to think about the question and assessed the situation.  
“You’re drunk. It wouldn’t be very friendly of me to not help you get home safely,”

Gavin found that answer satisfactory enough and didn’t say anything else, directing his attention to the cab’s GPS. He put in his address slowly as to not fuck up and accidentally end up at an Arby’s (it’s happened before).

-

They arrived at Gavin’s apartment complex in no time at all, the traffic had been at a lull. 

When Gavin climbed back out, Richard followed. And followed him to the door. And took the keys out of Gavin’s hands to get them inside quicker. 

Gavin felt like a toddler, being taken care of like this, but there was no denying he was acting like a toddler. He had no coordination, he could barely make a sentence, and he was cranky tired. 

Walking inside, Richard went off to do something, what it was Gavin had no clue. Gavin’s attention went to his couch, where he sat down, feeling way too tired and way too intoxicated to do any more walking. The spot where he sat down was the same spot he always sat in and was in the same spot that Richard examined his body. Where he outed himself basically. Gavin thought about the way Richard had touched his body, so lightly as to not hurt him, and goosebumps spread across his body. Thoughts began to wander as Gavin imagined being touched more. Hands ghosting over his skin, light touches, hard grabs. His body began to warm, a tinge of arousal rising below the belt. 

‘The only time I’m thankful for not having a dick,’ Gavin thought. 

Gavin’s sudden horniness made him hyper-aware of Richard’s presence. 

‘What’s that tin can doing anyway’

As if hearing his thoughts, Richard emerged from the bathroom. 

“I’ve drawn a bath for you,” he said.

“Thanks, but I don’t need one.”

“Yes, you do.”

“Are you saying I stink?” Gavin joked.

“Yes.” Richard did not joke this time.

“Oh...well thanks I guess,”

Gavin stood, barely a wobble this time. He walked to his bathroom, and once again Richard followed behind.

“You’re not going to try to bathe me, are you?” Gavin joked again, this time though he felt he was right.

“Well,” Richard started, but Gavin interrupted with a groan.

“I may be drunk but I’m not like, gonna fuckin, drown or something,”

Richard’s LED flickered yellow for a split second.

“It only takes a tablespoon of water to kill you,”

Gavin heaved a heavy sigh.

“I promise you, I’ll be fine Richard,”

Another flicker of yellow.

“I’ll be right outside the door if you need help,”

“Noted,” Gavin said, slowly closing the door as Richard left, and quite literally standing right outside the bathroom.

Gavin undressed and inspected his bruising. It hadn’t changed much, everything just looked very dark and kinda gross.

When fully naked, Gavin felt a chill run through his body. The cold air was especially noticeable hitting his crotch, where he was slightly wet. Gavin looked to the door and Richard’s shoes were there in the same spot as before. He was, as he said, right outside the door. 

His body began to tingle, considering jerking off right there in the bathroom, with Richard right outside the door. 

Gavin carefully sank into his tub, letting the hot water soothe him. He quickly washed his hair, scrubbing his scalp, then plunging his head to rinse. To avoid any pain, Gavin washed his bruise and surrounding area with his hands. He popped open the bottle of soap, poured some soap onto his palm, and gently rubbed the bruising. His hand wandered a bit, rubbing against his nipples, causing them to harden and perk up. He pinched and pulled, his breath becoming shaky. 

In an effort to not get carried away and forget to wash his body, Gavin quickly scrubbed around his bruising and rinsed off accordingly. 

He was now incredibly horny and couldn’t stop himself from reaching down past the water and gently touching himself. The air became incredibly thick, due to the trapped humidity, and Gavin’s arousal. Gavin checked the door again, Richard’s shoes were still in the same place.

His head felt extremely light, and the rest of his body felt heavy. He rubbed his clit dick, leaning his body back against the wall. His left hand was at his nipple, tweaking and teasing, while he jerked himself with his right hand. Gavin’s breaths were becoming ragged, he was already close. It had been a while even since he jerked off, usually not even having time for that, so he was sensitive. A small moan escaped his mouth as his hand jerked quicker, his legs began to tense up. His eyes slammed shut, and he bit his knuckles with his free hand, trying to stifle his moans as he came. 

As his body relaxed, Gavin slipped and his body came out from under him, causing him to hit his head and plunging under the water. Gavin struggled, flailing a bit, but quickly recovered and death gripped onto the side of the tub.

The commotion caused Richard to swing open the door, quickly coming to Gavin’s aid. He helped Gavin up and out of the tub, making sure he didn’t fall. Once standing, Gavin swatted Richard off of him, embarrassed by his nakedness and the fact that he needed help out of the tub like an old lady. 

“Don't,” Gavin began, taking deep breaths, “you know...how to...knock?”

“But-You needed help! I wouldn’t waste my time asking for permission if your life was on the line,”

Gavin was silent, lost in his feelings of vulnerability. He suddenly felt really sober. He quickly grabbed for a towel and pushed Richard out of the way in order to get to his room. He was way too tired to start panicking about Richard seeing him nude, so he quickly jumped in bed and passed out, leaving today’s bullshit for sober tomorrow Gavin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter meant to continue on with the main plot but then horny happened, oh well


	7. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin wakes up from his drunken night and deals with the consequences of Drunk Gavin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So sorry for the big gap between updates! I don't have a set schedule for this fic, but I feel bad for taking so long. Since my last update:  
> school has started again  
> I've been working on my art portfolio and redoing my commission sheet  
> I've started a new multichapter fic on a separate account  
> I've been going through a lot of things medically (I'm ok I'm just trans and mentally ill)  
> I have not in anyway abandoned this fic! I'm just a busy guy

When Gavin woke up, there was a pounding in his head. The light seeping into his room stabbed at his eyes, causing him to curse in pain. He sat up and rubbed at his eyes, trying to soothe the pain. Moving into an upward position caused a few grunts and groans as his body was extremely sore and stiff. Still half asleep, Gavin blindly grabbed for his phone, but upon finding it, it was dead. Gavin gave out another groan and let his phone clatter onto his nightstand. Looking onto the nightstand, there was a glass of water and two ibuprofen.

‘Did Drunk Gavin do that?’

Gavin usually took any painkillers in the morning with coffee, he found drinking water first thing in the morning just tasted like his own mouth, which was gross. He disregarded his beverage preferences and went to move his legs over the side of the bed.

‘I’m naked?’

Sleeping in nothing but underwear was extremely common for Gavin, but he almost never fell asleep completely nude. Unless he took someone home that night. That would also explain the water and ibuprofen. 

Slight panic began to run its course through Gavin as he quickly went to plug his phone in. He really hoped he didn’t drunk text Ethan or worse, invite him over. Being half awake and hungover did not give Gavin the best coordination skills, but he eventually did get his phone plugged in. Giving it a few seconds, his phone powered up and Gavin scrolled quickly to his texts to Ethan.

He found he did drunk text Ethan, but there weren’t many messages, and none of them would suggest Ethan came over. 

Looking down onto the floor, Gavin spotted a towel.

‘Oh right, I took a bath’

If he was drunk enough last night, a bath would explain why he was fully nude. But why a bath, he usually took showers?

Then it hit him.

Richard.

Last night’s events surged through Gavin’s mind. His head was really hurting now. He quickly took the ibuprofen and went to stand. He wobbled a bit but still went to throw on some clothes, almost falling over when putting pants on. His head and body were screaming at him, pain surging through as he moved too quickly, and thought too much. Gavin looked at his phone again, seeing the time. It was past noon. A string of curses.

Gavin left his room and went to the kitchen, needing coffee and some greasy food for the killer hangover. The last thing he was expecting was to see Richard in his kitchen going through his refrigerator.

“What the fuck,” escaped Gavin’s lips.

Richard looked up to meet Gavin’s eyes.

“Good evening Detective Reed,” Richard replied.

“What are you doing?”

Richard stood upright and closed the refrigerator door.

“When I heard you wake up I decided to try and make you breakfast, but you don’t have anything from the meal plan I made for you,”

Gavin’s head was swimming and his brain couldn’t think clearly over the pain and confusion. He groaned and held his face in his hands, rubbing at his temples.

“What...are you doing here?”

There was a pause from Richard.

“I was...worried about you...from last night. So I stayed over, to make sure you were ok,” Richard explained, and when Gavin was still silent, Richard continued “I hope I’m not overstepping any boundaries by staying? I suddenly realize my feelings got in the way of manners.”

The first thought that popped into Gavin’s head was released from his mouth.

“Where did you sleep?”

Richard cocked his head to the side, and his face contorted into confusion, something Gavin had not seen yet.

“I....,” Richard began, his confusion also in his tone “I don’t sleep, but if you mean my stasis mode, I sat on the couch. By the way, my analysis of all the information we’ve gathered so far is complete. I can give you all the information whenever you’re ready.”

Gavin nodded, not fully listening. He was so late to work and had such killer pain all over his body, Gavin contemplated calling into work, claiming something medical related happened. It wouldn’t be too much of a lie, his ribs were seriously fucking with him. 

Richard hadn’t brought up anything from last night, which Gavin was somewhat grateful for, but it was going to have to be brought up at some point. Might as well do it now and get it over with.

Gavin lifted his shirt and pointed to his scars under his pectorals. 

“Do you know what these are from?” he asked.

Another confused look from Richard.

“From my analysis I know they’re surgical scars, but I’ve neglected to go into your medical records,”

Gavin took a deep breath.

“Would you like to know why I have them,”

Richard’s LED flickered yellow and his eyes widened slightly. His voice was quiet.

“Solving puzzles is my hobby,”

Gavin gave a bitter laugh and put his face in his hands again. He couldn’t back out now, he started this conversation. How was he even going to continue though? How was he supposed to explain this to a robot? Sure, Richard had instant access to trillions of databases, but could it translate to true understanding? Empathy? 

Gavin sighed again.

“Richard I…” he began, finding the right words “I’m not upset with you. I just wanted to let you know that. Last night-it-I-I’m sorry.”

Gavin felt like he was naked again, incredibly vulnerable. Richard stayed silent, letting Gavin continue. 

“When I get angry...at you...or _others_ even...I’m never really angry at _them_ I’m angry at myself,”

Richard’s LED consistently spun yellow, processing and putting together all the information available. 

“You’re upset with your scars,” Richard began, talking slowly “You feel inferior with them?”

Gavin nodded.

“But...you still haven’t explained why you have them,”

Gavin couldn’t look Richard in the eye. His heart was pounding in his throat. His voice was so low, that if Richard didn’t have enhanced hearing, it wouldn’t have been audible.

“I had...a Subcutaneous Mastectomy,”

Gavin knew Richard’s LED was still spinning yellow. Feelings of instant regret surged through him, and his throat began to tighten. 

Richard spoke.

“Is that why you don’t have a penis?”

Gavin grimaced but nod his head. He still didn’t look at Richard. There was a short pause before the android spoke again.

“I don’t have a penis either,”

That made Gavin’s head turn quick. Feelings of dread and regret and sadness were replaced with interest, and oddly, excitement. CyberLife’s most innovative android hadn’t been given genitalia? Gavin’s first instinct was to mock him, but he quickly decided against it, given his own situation. 

“So like,” Gavin began “You’re...smooth? Down there. Like a Ken doll?”

Richard’s response wasn't immediate, no doubt quickly searching ‘ken doll’. When he did respond he gave a curt nod and opened his mouth to keep talking.

“Even though I’m…’smooth’ as you put it,” Richard using air quotes around the word ‘smooth’, “You still see me as a man, do you not?”

Gavin almost rolled his eyes, catching on to what Richard was trying to prove.

“In all honesty…” he replied, “I’m not exactly sure what I see you as,”

Richard kept quiet, waiting for Gavin to continue. He took that cue.

“Sure, I perceive you as a man, but are you? A man? Aren't you machine? I've recently come to realize...that you being machine doesn't make you below me, which that kind of made us friends?”

Gavin couldn't stop himself from rambling.

“But now you've seen me naked, and drunk, at the same time. Which co-worker friends don't usually do that, so that would make us more like close friends? But are we that close? Do you even want to be close? Telling me what's in your pants, even if it's trying to prove a point to me, is another thing co-workers don’t really do. Are you just being nice to me ‘cause I'm some fragile human?”

Gavin took a deep breath, word vomit took it out of him.

“Maybe I like you, Gavin,” Richard replied.

Gavin took another breath at that response, letting out a breathy laugh.

“You suck at jokes,”

Richard’s face morphed into one of confusion.

“It wasn’t-”

Gavin’s cell phone rang, cutting off the android.

Gavin answered it, it was from Fowler.

_“Where are you,”_ the distinguishable voice griped on the other end.

Gavin’s headache not fully recovered yet, he winced at the volume.

“Sorry sir, some...medical...complications came up,”

_“...Are you ok? This case still isn’t finished and Richard left me a message saying you both got some new information. I need those reports ASAP,”_

“Yes sir and yes sir, I’ll be in later today,”

There was a pause over the line.

_“Take care of yourself, Detective,”_

Fowler hung up.

Gavin looked up to meet Richard’s eyes.

“Do I need to tell you what he said, or did you get all that with your super hearing,”

“I got it,”

-

Gavin dragged Richard to a diner, still hungry and in need of greasy food. They argued a bit about how Gavin didn’t buy any groceries and especially didn’t get anything from Richard’s carefully crafted meal plan. Gavin promised that he would, soon, buy groceries. 

When they got to the diner, the two detectives sat across from each other. Gavin realized that Richard looked a bit odd. He was so clean cut compared to everything else. Not to say the diner was dirty, but diners have such a laid back homey feel, there was a stark contrast between the diner and Richard’s perfect...everything.

They continued their bickering about meal plans for a while, Gavin being a stubborn asshole, and Richard being built for interrogation and persuading. Throughout everything though, Gavin’s eyes were practically glued to Richard, examining everything about him, the details put onto him. The bot claimed to not be perfect, but Gavin couldn’t see how that was even true.

When the food arrived, it gave Gavin an excuse to not have to talk. He began thinking about earlier that morning, neglecting it until now because his hungover brain would’ve probably exploded. He still felt extreme embarrassment having been seen drunk and naked, but the feelings had lessened when reminded of Richard’s confession.

That must have been it. Richard probably felt...inadequate...not fully able to integrate or to feel as human as he could. Genitals were practically everything in human society. Gavin was now feeling a pang in his heart as he realized he too felt inadequate because of his own genitals. 

Gavin had apparently made a hurt face along with the hurt feeling because Richard asked Gavin if something was wrong.

Gavin dismissed him and finished his meal. Now he couldn’t look at Richard directly, a strange feeling overwhelming him. In some ways, Richard was the same as him genital wise, but Richard wasn’t trans. Richard wasn’t...built...as a woman android, wasn’t told he was a woman and addressed as a woman most his life. But Richard did feel...dysphoric...about his own body. He was built as a man and told he was a man but...wasn’t given any genitalia to make him feel like a ‘real’ man.

Thinking about your robot coworkers genitalia or lack thereof totally wasn’t weird, right? No, it definitely was weird, even if the said coworker was the one who brought it up. No wonder he couldn’t look Richard in the eye now, he was thinking about Richard’s Ken doll plastic parts!

Now having paid, and feeling better physically, the detectives left the diner in silence. Richard hadn’t tried to start any conversation since Gavin started eating, which was slightly odd. While Richard wasn’t a chatterbox, he had something to say after an activity or had something to report on. 

Once in the car again, Gavin took it upon himself to start talking again. In an attempt to stop thinking about his coworkers plastic parts, and to get back in a working state of mind, Gavin asked Richard to report the analyzations he pieced together from last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like what I write! Please consider buying me a coffee. My Ko-fi link is on [my twitter](http://www.twitter.com/azuras7) (i would post a direct link but i cant because its against rules for ao3). 
> 
> So like if youre nosy like i am the main reason ive been so slow on updating (besides school) is bc my hyperfixation has shifted from dbh to spiderman. i still like dbh dont worry! but i just like, dont want to do anything except look at pictures of peter parker. love mental illness!


	8. Small hiatus!

Like ive said before, im not abandoning this, i do really want to finish this fic. Im still into dbh and im still into this story. School has just gotten more in the way than i thought it would and i need to focus on it a bit more ya feel? Its my senior year of high school i gotta finish strong. So basically this just means my updates will probably be more than a month apart. Im sorry to disappoint anyone, tbh i didnt think so many people would like this story! Thank you so far for all the support ! It really drives me to write more, and not just for this fic, but in general.

Thank you for understanding <3


End file.
